


Three Strikes, You’re Out

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN_Het_Love Crash and Burn Prompt.</p><p>The women who turned down Dean Winchester, in their own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Strikes, You’re Out

 

 ****

 **Elaine**

She wasn’t sure if it was habit or if he really intended to, but Dean was hitting on her as soon as he opened his mouth.He and John really needed to go through the microfiche records of the local paper, at least that’s how he must have justified it to himself.Of course, it could have been boredom.This dusty west Texas town was too big for the small town charm it tried to claim and too small to have anything exciting going on.She figured that normally a librarian, even one his own age, would not attract that much attention from Dean Winchester.For the most part though, she blamed the gloves.Dean sweet talked, and lied, and tried his best to be both trustworthy and dangerous, and she continued to sort the fragile old documents and ignore him.

When John rounded the corner, he took one look at her face and asked if “his boy” had been bothering her.Of course she said no, anything else would be rude, and she was never rude.Well, she was never rude without good cause.John asked politely to see the newspaper archives, and she advised him she would have to accompany them, library policy.She didn’t mention she had drafted the policy herself in response to one too many couples using the dark room for the wrong kind of research.She stripped off the gloves as John fished a license out of his wallet.When she reached for it the light flashed off her ring, the look on Dean’s face was priceless.

 

 

 

 **Jenna**

It had been a long day, eight hours in heels because some idiot in upper management decided they made the waitresses look classier.Had to have been a man, she dreamed of meeting that particular idiot in a dark alley someday, she’d show him classy.The big party she’d spent two hours babying stiffed her on the tip, the business men in the corner booth had insisted on calling her “sweetie” in a condescending tone, and the cook was having a hissy fit over all the special orders.It was taking the last of her restraint to keep the professional smile on her face as she greeted the two men at the table by the window.

The taller one barely glanced up from his laptop as he ordered, but his companion was gonna be trouble.He flashed a cocky grin at her, read her name tag, and proceeded to call her “Sugar”.The lapful of hot coffee was not uncalled for, despite what her manager said.It was entirely called for, and the tall shaggy gentleman agreed.It wasn’t enough to save her job, but she’d about decided she didn’t want to save it anyways.

 

 

 

 **Wendy**

He sauntered into the bar as if he owned the place, trailing a bashful giant in his wake.His eyes landed on the new girl and headed straight for her.No surprises there, her young face, tight tees, and silver screen tresses drew men like moth to the flame.The surprise came when he got to her and she actually stopped what she was doing to speak to him.Jo might be new to this bar, but she was definitely an old hand at bartending, and she didn’t stop serving for some guy who wandered in off the street.

Wendy wandered closer, ostensibly to take over the abandoned patrons, but more to assuage her growing curiosity.All she caught was an annoyed tone in Jo’s voice as she turned her back on the two men and flounced into the back room.Wendy made the mistake of staring at the strangers, trying to figure out what they could have said to piss her off.The shorter of the two caught her eyeing them and cast her a crooked grin.

“Hey.“

“Hey yourself, what’d you say to her?”Crap. That was not what she’d meant to say.

“Nothing.” He frowned slightly, then he smirked.“The real question is, what could I say to you to get your number?”

“Only that you’re giving it to her.You’re barking up the wrong tree buddy.”

She was mortified at blurting out her crush in front of a stranger, and to his credit, he apologized and backed off.The look the man mountain behind him had on his face promised that he would make him regret this moment every day for a long, long time.Served him right for upsetting her Jo.

  
  



End file.
